deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groudon VS Gon
backgrounder (636).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Groudon vs Gon.png|Newraptor Description Pokemon vs. Gon! Will Groudon toast Gon or will he be eaten alive? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: Dinosaurs are fucking OP! Pretty sure we've covered that.' Wiz: Much like these Planetary Monsters! Boomstick: Gon, the cute little planet busting dino. Wiz: And Groudon, the Continental Pokemon! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Groudon Boomstick: Fuck-loads of years ago, a ancient rock-lizard-dragon-thing existed. And it commonly fought with some multi-continental whale-thing. Wiz: Eventually, Rayquaza arrived and just...told them to shut up, really. Boomstick: Groudon went for a snooze for thousands of years, until Maxie woke it up. Wiz: Uh...Maxie didn't think they'd be any downside to waking up an enraged moon busting lizard,and then did so. Boomstick: The rest is history. Now we'll get into Groudon's stats. Wiz: It's invulnerable to heat- yet still able to be harmed by fire attacks, so that's most likely not good to trust, or just weird. It can evaporate water with its heat, however. Boomstick: With land creation abilities, using Magma, it can create entire landmasses, and can cause Earthquakes, it also has Geo-Thermokinesis at its disposal. Wiz: It also has complete Electrical Immunity, and now it's pretty solidly proven. Also resistant to Poison and Rock attacks. Boomstick: Drought summons up Sunlight. Pretty straight forward, yet can be deadly. Wiz: As Primal Groudon, it holds an immunity to electric AND water attacks, as well as being resistant to poison, bug, steel, fire, and fairy types. Boomstick: Desolate Land creates another Sun, basically melting the landscape and affecting all water. Wiz: Mud Shot is a powerful slap of Mud that deals damage, pretty straightforward again. Boomstick: Earthquake causes an Earthquake and is a bit hard to avoid. Next! Wiz: Fissure drops the opponent into a Fissure and is pretty much a one-hit kill. Very hard to land, however. Boomstick: Earth Power makes Groudon glow with the power of the Earth, and launch a massive attack! It lowers Special Defense, as well. Wiz: Precipice Blades are a signature move of Groudon. It uses the Earth itself to create powerful blades of stone. Boomstick: Ancient Power raises all stats and causes a landslide effect. Next! Wiz: Solar Beam takes quite some time to charge, charging energy from the Sun for a powerful blast of energy. Though,trust me, it's likely gonna hurt. Boomstick: Scary Face does as the name suggests, and normally drastically lowers the opponents speed. Wiz: Slash does as the name suggest and has a high chance of critical damage. Boomstick: Rest also does as the name says and lets it rest and gain health. Leaves it pretty much all-vulnerable, however. Wiz: Bulk Up raises Groudon's defense and offense by a Level. Again, pretty straightforward. Boomstick: Hammer Arm brings all the weight of its arm down, dealing massive damage, it also lowers the opponents speed. Wiz: Fire Blast is considered to be one of the strongest fire moves in existence and has 30% of burning the target. Boomstick: Lava Plume is a wide-ranged attack of powerful scarlet flames that also can burn the target. Gon Death Battle Conclusion Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles